


The Go-To Guy

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A period of Jack's life, pre-Torchwood, that led directly to his presence in London in 1941.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Go-To Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on actual torture for another piece I'm writing and what I have here is toned down considerably. It has also be bugging me a little that everyone seems to focus on Jack's emotional issues stemming from his time on Earth. He's GOT to be scarred by things that happened BEFORE the Doctor.***FIRST POST 3/21/08. UPDATED 6/1/08. SAME PLOT, MORE EMOTIONAL DEPTH.***

**H**e burst through the door from the cell to the observation room. He caught sight of himself in a glass reflection and preened slightly. He was of medium height and sported short brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Although, he wasn't as tall or a broad shouldered as his partner, he didn't have trouble getting his share of pussy and arse.

 

 

"He knows where it is." he said to the man who already stood in the observation room.

 

"Of course he does. You just can't get him to tell you where." the second man said, not taking his eyes from the CCTV monitor he'd been monitoring the interrogation on.

 

"I just need a little more time. He'll give it up." he couldn't help the wave of malice he felt toward the other man.

 

"If he hasn't given it up to you by now, he's not going to."

"Then what do you suggest?" he said tightly.

"Call him in." the other man barked the order.

 

"I don't need _him_!" he growled defiantly, hooking his thumbs in his sword belt.

 

"Yes, you do."

"I can get this bloke to talk." he said, shirking his heavily embellished red uniform jacket.

 

"We are running out of time. It's got to be retrieved soon."

"One more dose to loosen his tongue and I'll have it." he insisted, pacing the room in frustration.

 

"Call him."

"You fucking call him! I can do this!" he stopped pacing.

 

"If you call him it will be a request and not an order. You know how he is about being ordered around."

"Of course I do, I know him better than anyone."

 

"Well then, think of it as another opportunity for him to get into your trousers then. Call him."

"Bloody hell."

 

"Call him."

He stalked out of the room, flipping up the covering on his wrist strap as he went. .................................................

The lift doors opened to the small reception area. The Director's new secretary sat at her desk and looked up as he stepped out of the lift. He watched with no small amount of gratification as her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him. She recovered quickly and tried to disguise her attraction to him but it was too late. He walked slowly across the room, holding eye contact with her and smiling his widest, brightest, most charming smile for her.

He reached the young secretary's desk and leaned his hip against it. He introduced himself and reached out to take her delicate hand. She stuttered her name to him in response. He didn't quite catch it but then he didn't really care. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss there and watched her frame go boneless in her chair.

 

"Oh knock it the hell off!" he heard a familiar voice call to him from the corridor to the left, "You have a job to do."

He turned to see his frequent partner walking toward him, thumbs hooked into the sword belt slung low on his narrow hips. He looked good enough to eat as he drew closer. It was easy to read the lust in his eyes. But then, that lust was always there. Yes, his partner just couldn't get enough of him. A fact he frequently exploited for his own uses and benefit.

 

"I was just saying hello to the new secretary." he informed his sometime lover.

 

"Come on, Blue Eyes. You have work to do." he watched his partner turn to lead the way back to the interrogation cells. He stared appreciatively at the tight ass as it swayed its way down the hallway in front of him. That ass had its own uses and benefits to be sure.

 

He entered the small room on the heels of his partner. The room contained the CCTV monitors for all the cells. He shed his embellished red jacket and tossed it over a nearby chair. "What the fuck am I doing here?" he angrily asked the Commander who was already standing inside, "I was balls deep in an Alarian Personal Companion's quiff when your fucking hologram lit up the room. I'd paid her for the night and I had to shoot my load after only six hours. This better be fucking good."

 

"Easy there," the Commander said quietly, "the Agency is making it worth your while."

 

"Only if I get what you need!" he snapped. The Agency might pay well but sometimes they asked just a little too much of him.

 

"You always get what you're after, what are you worried about?" his lover said from the other side of the room, "Besides, once you're done here, I'll let you get balls deep in my arse!" There was that undisguised lust his eyes again. His partner really was too predictable and easy to manipulate.

 

Blue Eyes folded his arms over his chest and gazed down at the shorter man. A slow smile spread over his own features. "You don't smell anything like an Alarian quiff, though."

 

"Maybe not but I can suck your cock til your toes curl and your eyes are looking backward inside your own skull!"

 

Blue Eyes stepped toward him and crowded into his personal space, as always using his height and his charisma to take and keep command of situations. "Is that ever the truth." he said quietly, letting just a hint of a grin show, telling the other Agent know he was open to the idea of some hot fucking once their work was done.

 

"The sooner you get the information they want, the sooner you can stick it in!" his partner said, eyes smoldering with his desire.

 

"I'm not in a 'sticking' mood," Blue Eyes informed him with a growl, "more of a 'ramming' mood."

 

"Fine by me, Big Boy."

 

"Alright, you two can talk about who's going to take who up the ass when you're done," the Commander said, getting their attention once again.

 

"So where is this poor cocksucker whose misfortune it is to have information the Time Agency wants?" Blue Eyes asked turning back to the Commander.

 

"He's in the next cell."

 

"And what is it I'm supposed to be getting from him?"

 

"The location of the tossers who intercepted an Agency shipment and took off with it," his partner said from behind him.

 

"Who was that bloody stupid?" Blue Eyes' eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he looked back over his shoulder. Interference of any kind with the Agency's sources of income, legit or otherwise, always led to someone being tortured or killed. Sometimes both.

 

His partner waved a hand in the air in dismissal, "A fucking stupid smuggling crew. Stumbled across the shipping route and thought they'd have themselves an easy score and then fade into the stars."

 

"Is this sorry bloke part of the crew?"

 

"Yep. I caught him in a port buying supplies. The rest of the crew buggered off before I could locate them and this prick thinks he's going to be able to get away without giving up his friends."

 

"You couldn't make him talk?" Blue Eyes turned to once again fully face his partner and hooked his thumbs into his own sword belt. A little humiliation always went a long way toward keeping him in line and under his thumb.

 

"I could have," he lifted his chin defensively, "given a little more time."

 

Blue Eyes gave him a pouty lower lip, "So they made you call in the big gun."

 

"You're not as big a gun as you think you are!" he retorted.

 

"We'll see about that later when you're screaming while I fuck you."

 

"I should be so lucky, Big Boy!"

 

"Let's focus, gentlemen!" the Commander said, interrupting their byplay impatiently, once again.

 

Blue Eyes smiled a cold smile, "What methods did you try?" he asked the other Agent.

 

"Our usual routine; some intimidation, a lot of pain. Gave him a little chemical cocktail to enhance the pain and fear. Gave him a different chemical cocktail when the first didn't work. Dug around in his identity and had his girlfriend and their daughter brought in as incentive."

 

"Hauling in children is not our usual routine," Blue Eyes said angrily, "you know I don't do kids." he feared he may not have a choice in the matter this time if the Agency had sanctioned the use of the child in _any_ way necessary to make her father cooperate. They could be ruthless when it came to what they considered their own property.

"The Agency usually leaves us to our own devices. This time they have more than a vested interest."

 

"Bloody hell," Blue Eyes turned back to the Commander in agitation.

 

"Just use your charm to gain his cooperation before it gets that far," the Commander said.

 

They were all silent for a long stretch of time. He was getting just a little bit tired of the Agency's tactics and the lengths it had begun to go to for money.

 

Blue Eyes broke the silence, "Fine."

 

"Well, get along in there then. Give a holler if you need me. I'll come running." his partner leered up at him.

 

 

He strode into the cell, knowing his partner and his boss were watching on the CCTV monitors.

 

The prisoner sat bound to a metal chair. He raised his head slowly to see who had entered the cell. His face clouded over when he saw a strange face. Yeah, a new face come to question him could only mean the Agency had called in a Specialist. Anyone familiar with the Agency knew that a Specialist almost always got the information they sought and frequently left the detainee broken either physically or mentally and often times both.

 

Blue Eyes grabbed the second chair in the room and spun it around so he could straddle it and face his prisoner, "You know why I'm here, don't you?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice.

 

The smuggler tried to maintain a neutral expression. He didn't answer the question put to him.

 

"See, we're off to a bad start. I ask a question, I expect an answer. I _require_ and answer. Answering me with the information I want is not optional."

 

The smuggler was trying to appear as though he hadn't heard.

 

"So; it seems you're not easily intimidated, you can stand a decent beating, you have a fairly good resistance to our interrogation drugs and you're loyal to your friends." Blue Eyes summed up the situation for his prisoner.

 

He stood up and began to walk slowly around the smuggler. "Here's how things are going to go now that I'm here," he said with feigned joviality, "I'm going to ask a question and you're going to give me a truthful answer. If you lie or refuse to answer I'm going to hurt you; humiliate you. I'm quite creative in that area. If that doesn't work I'll employ some drugs that affect the fear centers of your brain so that I can tap in to what frightens you the most and exploit it. Should that not be successful, your girlfriend will join us for a party." Blue Eyes stopped and smiled his most chilling smile at the smuggler, "Well, she and I will have a party. I'm going to fuck her six ways from Sunday while you watch; tied to your chair, listening to her screams. After that, if you're still holding out on me, I'm going to be really pissed off."

 

Back in the monitor room, Blue Eyes knew he was being watched. His partner was most likely hoping the smuggler held out for a long, long time. He knew the other Agent was getting hard in anticipation of the show he had just described.

 

 

The smuggler sat naked and cuffed to the cold metal chair and screamed. He screamed loudly, but he still refused to answer any question put to him.

 

Each time he refused to answer a question about his friends, Blue Eyes applied an alternating electrical current to the metal leg of the chair and let it course though the smuggler's nude body. His bare skin touched bare metal all along it's length so that with each application of current the detainee's muscles convulsed completely. His eyes rolled back in his head, displaying the whites. His teeth clenched and he drooled and he screamed and he screamed and he screamed. All the while Blue Eyes continued to quietly ask his questions, maintaining a completely passive expression.

This continued for so long, the smuggler's voice began to grow hoarse.

 

Blue Eyes was a patient man. He could drag this out almost indefinitely. Trouble was, the Agency wasn't quite so patient. They wanted results. He looked up at the CCTV camera in the corner of the cell. "Bring me the ASQ."

 

 

Adrenalseroquin was a fantastic little compound that had been invented some fifty-odd years prior. It caused a spike in heart rate and respiration, triggered the fight or flight centers of the brain with an emphasis on flight and worked a lot like a standard hallucinogen; altering the subject's perception of reality. In a nut shell, it made torture more 'real' to the victim.

 

Blue Eyes had injected a sizable dose into the smuggler and now stood over him asking the same questions he'd been asking the entire time. When the subject refused to answer, he inserted a narrow, sharpened metal spike into one of the screaming man's joints or some other sensitive soft tissue. Soft tissue with lots of fun little nerve bundles. The pain was extreme but there was no lasting damage. This is what made Blue Eyes so good as his job. He inflicted pain close up and intimately. He never hesitated, he never flinched. He never blinked.

 

In between questions about the smuggler's cohorts, Blue Eyes inserted a question designed to illicit an emotional reaction. This part took skill. He had more than enough skill, too. A great deal of training and experience went into his being able to read a subject's reactions while under the influence of ASQ to determine what their deepest, darkest fears were. Blue Eyes had figured out this smuggler's adult phobias and childhood fears and he preyed upon them with his every word and action.

 

Still, the smuggler refused to answer.

 

Blue Eyes had ordered the waterboard brought in.

 

Waterboarding had been a tried and true method of interrogation and torture for millennia. A version of it existed on almost all planets. Blue Eyes wasn't overly partial to it; he preferred something more close up and intimate. Still, it was effective.

 

The other Agent helped him secure the smuggler in a supine position on the thick, rigid board. They positioned the head of the board over the drain in the floor of the cell and ran the industrial hose in through the door.

 

"You can leave now," he told his partner, "turn on the water when you go."

 

The other Agent wasn't happy about it. Blue Eyes knew he wanted to be in the room while this technique was administered. Still, he did as he was told, flipping the lever on the water source as he passed it. Yes, his desire to be fucked was keeping him on his best behavior, just as planned.

 

Blue Eyes opened the valve on his side of the hose and let the free flowing gallons of water deluge the smuggler's face. He let this continue for several long seconds.

 

When he shut the valve off the smuggler gasped harshly and coughed painfully. Waterboarding made subjects feel as though they were drowning. It affected physical comfort and tapped into the very primal fear.

 

Blue Eyes asked his questions and now the smuggler claimed he had no idea where his fellow crew members were hiding. No final hiding place had been decided when they'd become separated. Not buying that story, he again opened the valve on the hose and let gallon upon gallon of water flow unchecked over the smuggler's face.

 

When he shut it off, the prisoner coughed and sputtered and wheezed. He yelled between gasps for air that he had no idea where his cohorts had gone. Blue Eyes wasn't buying it. He twisted the valve again and a fresh deluge of water poured over the smuggler's face. He had been in mid-denial when the flow began and was now choking on the water, struggling not to inhale.

 

Blue Eyes shut off the hose and watched impassively as the smuggler struggled to regain his breath. The waterboard was taking it's toll and his prisoner's denials resumed in a much weakened voice.

 

He took out another syringe of ASQ and injected the smuggler before looking once again at the CCTV camera, "Come get this fucking thing out of here." he barked, meaning the waterboard. His partner jumped to immediately do his bidding.

 

 

Blue Eyes circled the naked form of the kneeling smuggler. "I'm loosing patience with you," he told the man at his feet and continued to slowly circle him, "first, you refuse to talk to me, even though I asked you nicely to tell me where your friends are. Then you start telling me you don't know where they are." he smiled at the naked man. The charming smile he made terrifying by the sheer evil of it. "You have to see it from my perspective. Your story has changed as we've started having more and more fun. How can I believe you when you say you don't know where your friends are?"

 

"We hadn't settled on a final hiding spot when I got picked up! Please! You have to believe me!" the smuggler was begging now, but Blue Eyes was unmoved. He was quickly growing weary of this task. It usually didn't take him this long to break someone. He was beginning to wonder if this man knew anything at all.

 

"I'm begging you! I have nothing to tell you!"

 

He trailed his fingers softly along the kneeling man's cheek as he circled around him one more time, "You have the power to make it stop," he said softly, "or to make it continue." he added in a quiet, sinister voice. He was about this ratchet this whole thing up a couple notches. He was done playing around.

 

"Why won't you believe me?" the smuggler whined.

 

"Give me something, anything and I can start to go easier on you."

 

"I have nothing……."

 

"Enough!" Blue Eyes shouted, losing all patience with the smuggler. He wanted this done and over with. He came to stand before his prisoner. "Bring her in here!" he shouted in the general direction of the CCTV.

 

The other Agent burst into the room gripping a woman by the arm as he dragged her in behind him, "Hey, Gents! Mind if we join the party?" he said with a bright smile.

 

"Tania!" the smuggler shouted when he saw his girlfriend being dragged violently into the room.

 

"I'm sorry!" she cried in response, trying to break free and run to the man where he knelt naked in the center of the cell, "They were waiting for us when we came home!"

 

"I know! It's alright!"

 

"Oh shut up! Both of you!" Blue Eyes shouted. He turned to his partner. "Get her over here. Kneel her down beside him and put your gun to her head." This was why he never let himself care for another person. _Really_ care for another person. Because your feelings can be used against you.

 

When everyone was positioned just like he wanted them Blue Eyes turned back to the smuggler and began to unfasten the zip of his trousers. "I got called in to deal with you while I was enjoying some personal time with a very beautiful woman. I'm still feeling a little….edgy."

 

"Oh, no," the woman at their feet whispered.

 

Blue Eyes gave her his best toothy grin, "Oh, it's not your turn yet, sweetheart!" he turned back to the smuggler, "Since you're not using your mouth to give me the answers I want, you can put it to a different use." He did _not_ like to do this, but it was just so damn effective. It wasn't sex so he didn't get any pleasure from it. It was just one more tool in his arsenal of ways to inflict pain and humiliation through power and control.

 

"Sod off!" the smuggler yelled, beginning to struggle in his bonds.

 

The other Agent racked a round into the chamber of his weapon and pressed it back to the woman's head.

 

Blue Eyes stepped closer to the smuggler and took his hardened cock out of his trousers, "You can suck or you can talk. If you refuse to do either one, my partner over there is going to put a round in your lovely lady's skull." He knew his partner. It would have to be him. Blue Eyes wouldn't be able to make good on that threat. He just couldn't let anyone know that.

 

"Watch the teeth or my friend is going to have to cut something off your lady's body," Blue Eyes warned. He growled low in his throat when the smuggler's lips hesitantly wrapped around his erection. "Now that's just what I needed." he purred and began to thrust his hips into the face of his victim.

 

Without warning, Blue Eyes pulled himself out roughly. "Where are your friends?"

 

"Don't know."

 

He shoved his dick between the smugglers lips again. The kneeling man choked on the thick cock as it slammed deeply into his mouth. Blue Eyes grasped the man's hair with both hands and pumped his hips.

 

The woman looked up at him from her kneeling position, "He's told you everything he knows!"

 

Blue Eyes looked down at her, "You keep speaking out of turn and I'll assume you want my attention all for yourself."

 

The woman paled and sat back on her heels. She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her face toward the floor. The Agent behind her grasped her hair with the hand that wasn't holding a gun. He jerked her face upward to where her man's face was being fucked by Blue Eyes. "Come on now! He's putting on a show just for you! The least you can do is watch him!"

 

Blue Eyes pulled back, removing himself from the smuggler's mouth and addressed the woman, "Tell him to give me the information I need and we're all through here."

 

"If he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know! He can't tell you what he doesn't know!" Tears were streaming down her face.

 

Blue Eyes addressed himself to the smuggler, "See what you're doing to your woman by holding out on me? Tell me what I need to know and you can all go home together and forget about this little episode."

 

"I don't know where they went! We didn't have a plan! They saw me get caught and they ran out on me!"

 

Blue Eyes was livid now. He'd had enough. He was tired, more than a little bored and these people were trying his patience. He grasped the smuggler's hair and tipped his head back roughly to look him in the eyes. "Your kind are creatures of habit! You frequent the same comfortable holes around the Universe! Tell me where those places are! Where are they most likely to hide out, knowing we have you?"

 

"I can't!" the smuggler yelled, his voice breaking.

 

"How much humiliation do you think you can take?" Blue Eyes growled. He felt his mouth twisting down in rage. This bastard had damn well better break soon. "How much longer can you let your woman go on watching me fuck your mouth?"

 

The smuggler remained silent, the woman beside him sobbing. Blue Eyes contemplated the two prisoners kneeling before him. He made a snap decision. He reached for the woman and told his partner to hold his gun to the head of the smuggler.

 

He dragged the screaming woman across the room to a small table. He shoved her facedown across the table and held her there with one hand between her shoulders. With his other, he lifted her skirt up over her hips and tore her undergarments free.

 

He turned back to the smuggler and gave him one more chance, "Your woman looks like she's got a sweet pussy! I'm about to sample it for myself unless you tell me what I want to know."

 

The smuggler struggled and shouted, "She has nothing to do with this! She doesn't know anything!"

 

"But you do!" he yelled back and pressed his erection against the soft folds of the frightened, struggling woman bent over the table before him.

 

"She has no part in this! She doesn't know anything about my work!"

 

"I don't care what she does or doesn't know! You can stop this by telling me what _you_ know!"

 

On his final word, Blue Eyes roughly shoved his hardened cock into the woman's body. Her screams and struggles increased and this time the smuggler cracked, "Alright! Alright! I'll give you the locations of our usual bolt holes!"

 

"That's more like it!" Blue Eyes smiled a cold smile and pulled himself out of the body of the woman pinned to the table beneath him. He tucked himself back into his trousers. He turned to the other Agent and said, "Take her back to her cell. This one can stay here while someone checks the locations he gives us."

 

"Oh, come now! The fun can't be over yet! You haven't come!" the first Agent said, dragging the woman to her feet.

 

"I'll let you take care of it when you get back." Blue Eyes gave his most wicked smile.

 

"My pleasure, Big Boy!" his partner hauled the woman out of the cell.

 

 

As soon as his lover hit the door, he found himself pressed back against it roughly, his mouth ravaged. The task he’d just completed had Blue Eyes all wound up.  He needed release fast.

 

“On your knees!” he growled, shoving the shorter man to his knees. His partner hastily complied, already reaching for his still hard cock and taking it from his trousers.

 

The other Agent buried the dick in his mouth and sucked lewdly in the way Blue Eyes liked. He sucked hard and moved his head quickly. Already worked up from the humiliation he had heaped on the smuggler, it didn’t take long. Blue Eyes came hard in to the mouth of the man kneeling before him.

 

 

“Fuck you!” Blue Eyes stormed around the room and waved his arms as he shouted. He felt his mouth twist into the familiar snarl they had all seen when he was at his angriest. “You either didn’t get there in time or someone didn’t toss the locations well enough!”

 

“We sent a team to each location immediately. They tore each one apart and then tore each one down.” he watched as the man who was effectively their boss at the Time Agency calmly informed him that his interrogation technique had failed. He wasn’t buying it.

 

“Then he really doesn’t know where they went. If they knew he’d been caught they could have actually been smart enough to run to ground in an unfamiliar location!”

 

“Or you declared your victory too soon.”

 

“I fucking know when someone breaks! I know when they’re lying, I know when they’re giving me part of the truth and I know when I’ve fucking broken them completely!”

 

“You can either take a run at the girl or stand down for someone else to take over.”

 

“You called me in on this, now you’re telling me you don’t like my results?”

 

“I’m telling you that you stopped too soon. Pick right up where you left off and I have every confidence you’ll get the right information this time.”

 

“So I fuck a child while her father watches? You want to destroy a child over credits? Over money?”

 

“Her father’s a smuggler. What chance does she have to make a valuable contribution to anything? In the end she doesn’t matter compared to the amount of money we’ll recover.”

 

“You just said that with a straight face.” Blue Eyes said calmly, just above a whisper. His blood ran cold at the steely detachment of his Commander. He considered himself a fairly cold hearted bastard but this attitude far exceeded that level of evil.

 

“Be realistic…..”

 

“I _am_ realistic! You know where I come from. You know what happened to me during the invasion, when I joined up and went to war.”

 

“Your point being?”

 

“The trauma of those incidents, my humble background. By your estimation I’m worthless.”

 

“Your circumstances are completely different.”

 

Blue Eyes crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the Commander, “Circumstances be damned. No child should be subjected to what you’re suggesting.”

 

“Are you standing down?”

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

“Pick up your next assignment on your way out.”

 

Blue Eye’s curled his lip in disgust as he grabbed up his jacket and stormed out. They were going to do it anyway. Destroy a child for money. He had to get out there fast.

 

 

A week later Blue Eyes looked up to see his partner coming toward him through the smoky bar. He hunkered back down over the bar and nursed his drink.

 

“Hey there, Big Boy. Been looking for you.”

 

He didn’t bother to return the greeting. He didn’t care if he never saw another someone or something Agency related ever again.

 

“We’ve got work to do.”

 

“I’m taking some time off.”

 

“I need your help for this one.”

 

“Don’t care.”

 

“Listen, if you don’t get back on the horse with me for this deal, they’re gonna take action against you.”

 

“That so?”

 

“Come on! Let it go! This thing they’re sending us to set up, right up our alley! It’s a long con though, so I’ll need your head in the game.”

 

Blue Eyes tossed back the last of his drink and sighed heavily. They always demanded of him. They never gave. “What do they want from us now?”

 

“You’re gonna love this. It has all our favorites! Women, booze, money, trinkets and treasures! It involves several planets in several systems so we won’t be stuck in one place for very long.”

 

“You got transport?” Blue Eyes asked, pushing away from the bar and resigning himself to what seemed to have become his fate somewhere along the way.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then I guess we better hit the stars.”

 

 

“Can you bury the memories?” he asked The Girl as she sat in front of him, a modern form of ancient Tarot cards spread out before her.

“Of course I can.” she said calmly. “You’ll owe me a favor, though.”

“Fine. Whatever you need.” he said hastily, his desperation apparent.

“They may never be able to be accessed again.” The Girl told him, setting aside her cards and reaching for his hand.

The slight woman next to him grasped his arm to get his attention, “You realize you’re giving up your entire childhood?” she asked softly, “All your memories of your mom and dad.”

“It’s a chance I have to take!” all he could think about was making this beautiful woman safe and finding somewhere they could live and raise their family.

“Why? Your family died in the war! The Agency can’t touch them!”

“We time travel! They can send someone back!”

“Is what you did that bad?” she asked him softly, tears swimming in her wide, green eyes.

“By the Agency’s standards it is. They can’t trust me anymore! I know too much! They can use my family to force me in to running their cons. If I deny them access to the memories, the worst they can do is wipe out my memories of the con!”

She looked stricken, “But what if they go too far and wipe your memories of me? Of us?”

He’d do anything to get that frightened look off of her face, “I’ll give you something to tell me so that I’ll always know that I should know you, that we have a relationship! We may have to start over, but at least I’ll know we have a history.”

“Why can’t you just do what the Agency wants? You’ve worked for them for so long! I don’t understand!”

“The Agency goes too far for money. They hurt innocents for profit. We’re not robbing the rich anymore! We’re not taking a cut of existing criminal enterprises, we’re shaking down citizen merchants!” he didn’t know at what point his values had diverged from the Agency so drastically, but they had and there was nothing left to do but run.

“Where can we go? What can we do? They can find us anywhere?”

“We’ll find a quiet little out of the way planet where we can settle down and start that family we dreamed of! After enough time they’ll forget all about me.”

“Are you sure you want that kind of life? After all you’ve seen? After all the places you’ve been? How could a simple life that that make you happy?”

He reached out and grasped her tear stained face. She looked so tiny and delicate cradled between his large hands. “If it will make you happy. If I’m with you. I’ll be more than happy!”

“I love you so much!” her tears flowed anew.

“I love you!” He said softly, pressing a kiss to her swollen lips. He never thought he’d ever feel this way about one single person. He’d vowed to never be vulnerable to anyone. He’d failed miserably and he hadn’t ever been happier.

He turned back to The Girl and held her gaze steadily. “Let’s get on with it.”

She held his hand and closed her eyes and set about honoring his request.

………………………………………….

 

“Fuck you!” he screamed at the other Agent before him. “They wiped me from the memories of the woman I love!”

 

“And when they catch up to you they’ll wipe you clean! They’ll do the same to me if they ever catch me!

 

“They won’t wipe you!” he yelled back in disgust. “You have the same values they do! You love the violence and the money!”

 

“Don’t kid yourself, Big Boy! You love it all too! You weren’t really going to bury yourself on some sleepy planet! There’s too much out there still to see! Still to do! Besides, you couldn’t tie yourself to a single piece of snatch for long!”

 

Blue Eyes threw one of the hardest punches he had ever thrown in his life. He dazed his former lover and left him sprawled out on the floor at his feet.

 

“She was my chance for a real life! For a home and children!”

 

“You don’t really buy in to those old fashioned, out dated social conventions, do you?”

 

He stared at his former partner as if he’d never seen him before, “What’s outdated about the intimacy and connection between the two members of a pair-bond? Are you afraid to be that vulnerable to another person?” This was said quietly, gently.

 

“I’m not vulnerable to anyone!”

 

“That’s just too bad for you. No matter the planet, no matter the time, humans are social animals and pair-bonds are one of the strongest social units in the universe.”

 

“What about the stars and the planets and all the money and great sex you’d be missing?”

 

“I’ve seen stars and planets. I can make money wherever I am. I’m smart and I have skills. What makes you think I’ve been missing great sex just because I decided I only want to have it with one person? What makes you think I haven’t been having the best sex of my life, just because of the feelings I have for her?”

 

The other Agent scoffed, “I never thought I’d see the day _you_ went soft.”

 

He drew himself up to his full height and looked down at the other man coldly, “Well you and the Agency can go fuck yourselves. I’m going to take everything they’ve taught me and use it against them. I’m about to become their worst nightmare”

 

“That’s a dangerous game you’re talking about playing.”

 

“They started it. I’m just going to change the rules to suit my own agenda. They stripped hermind of all her memories of me! _All because of money!_” he hissed the last.

 

“You’ll miss it! You’ll miss the money, the adventure, the travel and all the fresh, new pussy and ass!”

 

He gave the other Agent a look of disgust, “You and the Agency are made for one another.”

 

 

He woke slowly from his deep and peaceful slumber. The sun was warm on his face where it streamed in through the bedroom window. He stirred slightly, reaching across the bed to find the sheets had grown cold. He slid from the bed and slipped on a pair of lightweight sleep pants to go in search of his lover.

 

He found the young man in their spacious kitchen, pouring a fragrant brewed drink into large mugs.

 

Before his young lover could detect his presence, he snuck stealthily across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist and placed a firm kiss just below a sensitive ear. He was rewarded with a gentle shiver. “Is one of those for me?” he growled in to the same ear.

 

The younger man turned in his arms and handed him a warm mug, “Of course!”

 

He looked down in to the youthful face as it looked up at him, blue eyes shining with affection. He placed a gentle kiss on the full lips that had just begun to curve into a smile. “So what are we doing today?” he asked, turning to sit at the small table placed before a large window overlooking a garden.

 

His young lover joined him, “There’s a lot we can do around here, today. Things in the yard. Things to be fixed here in the house.”

 

He grinned across the table, “That doesn’t sound like very much fun!”

 

“It will be if we do it all together! I’ll wear some shorts and a tool belt and you…..”

 

He held up a hand and grinned, “That’s all you needed to say!” they both laughed.

 

A faint wave of dizziness and nausea passed over him briefly and passed.

 

His lover must have seen his smile falter because he asked, “You okay, Love?”

 

His smiled brightened again, “I’m great!” He reached across the table to take one of the young man’s hands. He felt the hand return his grip firmly.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Absolutely,” the wave of dizziness returned in a rush, stronger this time.

 

“You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Maybe I should go lay down for awhile. I suddenly feel dizzy.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t really know.”

 

“Here, let me help you back to bed.”

 

His young lover stood and wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him rise. The trip through the house back to the bedroom they had shared for the last year was punctuated by laughter, tickling and some mild groping.

 

By the time they reached the bed, the dizziness and nausea were not to be ignored. He let himself be tucked in to bed, then he lay with his eyes closed waiting for the feelings to pass.

 

His lover lay down beside him and took his face between his soft hands. He felt a gentle kiss on his lips, but the spinning room made it impossible to focus on the blue eyes hovering above him. “Listen to me, Love! I’m so sorry, but I had to do this!”

 

“Do what?” he slurred. “What did you do?”

 

“The Agency didn’t leave me any choice! I either turn you over to them and take their money or they kill my family!”

 

“They Agency.” he whispered, mostly to himself and mostly filled with fear.

 

“Think of Anya! She’s so young and innocent! I couldn’t let them at her!”

 

He was quickly loosing the capacity to focus on what was being said, “You should have told me. I could have gotten us all to safety.”

 

His lover placed a tender kiss on his lips, “I know if it was only me to worry about that you could take care of me, but my whole family? Think of little Anya! She’s so young! She has so much ahead of her and she relies on me!”

 

“I would have gotten us all out of here.” he said, mostly to himself. He wondered if it was only heard in his head anyway.

 

“You would have tried and I love you for that! But the Agency really wants you! I couldn’t take that chance with Anya! Please forgive me! Please say you understand!”

 

“I loved you,” he murmured in disbelief as his drug-fogged mind struggled to comprehend what this beloved young man had done to him.

 

“I love you, too but I couldn’t take any chances with Anya’s life at stake! They aren’t going to hurt you! I made sure of that! They’re just going to make you forget some details of your last mission for them!”

 

“Kill me,” he mumbled as he slipped away from consciousness.

 

“They aren’t going to kill you! Please, forgive me! I do love you.”

 

If anything more was said, he couldn’t hear it any longer.

 

 

He sat in the command chair of the ship he had scavenged (read: commandeered) staring out the windscreen, lost in his memories.

 

Two years, the Time Agency had stripped him of. He had no idea what had been contained in those two years and he had no idea why they’d done it. He had thought he was a loyal Agent.

 

More painful than the lost memories were the ones he still had. The gorgeous, slender green eyed young woman who had once looked at him with love in her eyes. Now fear filled her eyes at the sight of an Agency uniform. There was no spark of recognition when she saw him. No matter how delicately he approached her to try to renew their relationship, she would turn from him and flee.

 

His hopes and dreams of forming a lasting pair bond and raising children together retreated right along with the sight of her rigid back.

 

He remembered also the pleading voice of his young male lover as darkness overtook him and he realized the Agency had found him. They took from him yet another person he thought he could spend his life with, start a family with. Then they invaded his mind and stripped him of an entire two years worth of memories. He had no idea what had happened in those two years. He had no idea what kind of a man he’d been. He knew what kind of man he was now and what kind of man he wanted to continue to be.

 

So, here he sat in the Earth year of 1941, smack in the middle of an air raid in what they called their World War II. He waited for a representative of the Agency to come find him so he could fleece them out of some serious credits. Fuck them. He knew how they worked so he knew how to draw them in and sucker them out of their money.

 

He looked out the windscreen of his ship again at the blond with the nice bottom hanging from the barrage balloon.

 

Yeah, this night was looking up.  


End file.
